Le visage sous le masque
by Iltiriel
Summary: D'aussi loin de l'on se souvienne, killer n'as pas de visage. Personne ne l'a jamais vu. Ce mystère alimente les plus grands fantasmes de nombreuses personnes. À quoi ressemble-t-il ? Pourquoi se cache-t-il ? Que craint-il ? Les questions sont nombreuses et seul deux personnes en connaissent les réponses. Son capitaine et Killer lui-même. OOC


**_Bonjour les aventuriers !_**

 ** _Ceci est ma première fanfiction, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle vaut mais je l'aime bien (_** _en même temps si tu avait dû ne pas l'aimer ... Pourquoi tu l'aurais postée ici hein_ _?_ ** _)... Ben... (_** _quel loquacité_ _! **)... Ce n'est pas très long et je pense avoir corrigée les fautes d'orthographe, mais je ne suis pas experte, alors c'est possible que quelques unes m'aient échapper à la relecture, si c'est le cas j'en suis vraiment désolée**_ **(** _elle m'a ignorée là ?!E_ _lle m'a ignorée là, hein ?! [mais non, elle ne savait pas quoi dire] Elle_ _m'a ignorée j'te dis ! [Bah pourquoi tu demandes ?!]... ben ... **)** __**... M'enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**_

 _Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et je fais partie de la très longue ("très" est un euphémisme !) liste d'attente des personnes souhaitant racheter les personnage à Sieur Oda !_

* * *

D'aussi loin de l'on se souvienne, killer n'as pas de visage. Personne ne l'a jamais vu. Ce mystère alimente les plus grands fantasmes de nombreuses personnes. À quoi ressemble-t-il ? Pourquoi se cache-t-il ? Que craint-il ? Les questions sont nombreuses et seul deux personnes en connaissent les réponses. Son capitaine et Killer lui-même. Pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Beaucoup se sont demandés pourquoi. Beaucoup ont essayé d'imaginer ce qui est tenu secret sous le masque de fer. Certains se sont dit que, peut-être, il était d'une beauté tellement exceptionnelle, qu'il préfère la masquer dans une geste narcissique ou, peut-être dans une tentative de survie. Imaginez, une beauté telle, qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec celle du prince des pirates. Cela serait vraiment effrayant. Et très intéressant également. Mais surtout dangereux.

Toujours est-il que certains se sont aussi demandés : « Et si ? ». Oui, et si, il n'était pas beau ? Et si son visage était si … monstrueux que, par honte, il préférerait se cacher aux yeux du monde ? En un ultime sursaut de vie ? Et si sa beauté était vraiment inexistante, alors je me demande si cela à toujours était le cas, où … Quelque chose se serait passé ? Je me suis posée cette question. Et voici ce que j'en ai déduit : Killer était sûrement une personne comme les autres. Banal. Ni beau, ni moche. Mais un accident s'est produit. Peut-être un accident totalement stupide, ou quelque chose de plus grande envergure. Une guerre peut-être. C'est ce que je pense. Il aurait été pris dans une guerre. Une explosion trop près de lui, et tout est fini. Des cris, des tirs, une explosion, le noir.

 _\- Point de vue de Killer. -_

Le réveil est toujours difficile. La lumière m'aveugle et j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque j'y parviens, je suis désorienté. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis. Je ne me souviens pas. Quel est mon nom ? Je ne m'en souviens pas... Peu importe. Où suis-je ? À l'hôpital. Pourquoi ? Les cris, les tirs, les explosions, le boulet, le noir. C'est ainsi tous les matins. Je regarde autour de moi. Plusieurs lits, seulement deux d'occupés, plus le mien. Les infirmières s'affairent à leurs tâches. Je me redresse. Elles ne me regardent pas. Je me lève, mais mes jambes ne supportent pas mon poids. Je trébuche et me rattrape à la table de chevet. Bien qu'il fasse jour, les nuages sont suffisamment nombreux pour obscurcir le ciel et permettre à la vitre de devenir miroir. Miroir absent de la pièce. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Alors, je regarde.

Quelle est cette chose qui me regarde ? Non. QUI est-ce ? Cette personne est horrible! Elle n'a pas de cheveux. La partie droite de son crâne semble enfoncée, il lui manque une oreille et son nez est réduit à deux fentes qui semblent disproportionnées dans ce visage émacié.

Attendez … Cette créature sortie d'outre tombe … Elle ne m'est pas inconnue. Je me touche la joue. Elle fait de même. Le menton ? Également. Seigneur … Cette monstruosité, cette horreur de la nature … C'est moi ? NON ! Impossible ! Je ne peux pas le croire !

J'ai peur … Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pitié … Aidez-moi ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas moi ! C'est un cauchemar ! J'ai peur, mais je ne parviens pas à détourner le regard. Une sorte de fascination morbide se rajoute à ma peur. La chose continue de m'observer tandis que deux sillons humides se tracent sur ses joues déformées par les plaies. Non. Pas la chose. JE continue de m'observer. Ce sont MES larmes qui coulent. Sur Mes joues. Mes émotions se bousculent, je me fais peur et de ma peur naît ma tristesse. Ma tristesse provoque ma colère. Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ?

C'est leur faute. À eux ! Ceux qui nous ont attaqués. Ils m'ont détruit … Je suis difforme, une gueule cassée. j'ai peur. Mes camarades de chambre m'ont offert un aperçu de ce que j'étais devenue, mais la réalité est pire que ce que mon imagination me laissait entrevoir. Je suis devenus monstrueux. Un monstre naît de la monstruosité des hommes. J'ai peur. Toujours de mon aspect, mais plus autant. J'ai peur des autres maintenant. De ce qu'ils vont penser de moi. Je vais être répudié, je ne pourrais jamais rentrer chez moi. Plus que mon corps, c'est ma vie qui a été détruite. Maudite guerre. Maudit boulet.

Ma vision se trouble. Mes larmes coulent désormais en abondance. Je frappe du poing sur la table de chevet. Une fois. Deux fois. À la troisième, les infirmières arrivent. Elles veulent que je me recouche, mais moi je refuse. Je me débats et elles insistent. Je me débats toujours plus. Moi qui ne voulais pas regarder, désormais je ne veux pas quitter mon reflet. J'ai le sentiment que si je pars, mon âme se perdrait quelque part dans le tréfonds de mon être … repliée sur elle-même en une ultime tentative de protection. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là … je disparaîtrais.

Quelqu'un est venu aider les deux femmes. Il est fort et à eux trois, ils parviennent à me recoucher; je quitte mon reflet. Il me regarde de ses yeux rouges et enflés semblable à deux billes.

Désormais, je sais. Je sais pourquoi il n'y a pas de miroir. C'est pour que la folie reste loin. Qu'elle ne prenne pas possession des patients. Que vais-je devenir ?

Les jours se succèdent, si douloureusement semblables. Chaque soir, je souhaite m'endormir pour ne jamais me réveiller. Mais le repos éternel semble se refuser à moi. Quand j'ouvre les yeux les infirmières sont à leur poste. Infatigables gardiennes des monstres de foire que nous sommes. Depuis ce jour où j'ai découvert ce visage qui sera désormais miens jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, j'ai pris conscience de la lueur de pitié et d'horreur cachée au fin fond des yeux de nos soigneuses et des très rares visiteurs qui vienne ici. Ceux qui viennent comme on va à la morgue. Qui nous regarde, nous disent « je suis désolé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller, vous serez accueillit à bras ouverts dehors !». BANDE D'HYPOCRITE ! Ils ne savent pas ! Ils ne sauront jamais la douleur que nous éprouvons ! Ils ne savent pas que la mort est préférable à ce simulacre de vie ! Rien ne nous attends dehors ! RIEN ! Sauf le rejet des personnes qu'autrefois nous appelions « famille ». Famille. Famille … mes larmes coulent de nouveau. J'aimerais tellement mourir. Mais la rage prend le dessus. Tous les jours une nouvelles crises. Tous les jours de nouveaux cris. Un soudain sursaut de colère, d'animosité pour montrer au monde ce qui se passe. Pour exprimer mes sentiments. Mon mal-être. Il y a probablement plus de calmants dans mon corps que dans tout l'hôpital. Ils ont peur de moi. Craignez-moi !

Mes crises se calment petit à petit. Je recommence à communiquer avec les autres. C'est dur, mais on s'y fait. J'apprends de nouveau à vivre. Ma mémoire à commencée à revenir. Je ne me souviens pas de mon nom, mais des visages, des noms et mon île me sont revenus en mémoire. Les médecins disent que je pourrai bientôt reprendre une vie normal. Ils ne connaissent pas la véritable signification de ce mot. Je ne suis pas normal. Et mes camarades de chambre non plus. Depuis mon premier réveille, cinq camarades en plus de ceux déjà présent ont été admis dans cette chambre. Deux ont trouvés le moyen d'abréger leur vie en découvrant leur visage. Un troisième n'a pas le courage de le découvrir. Il lui a suffit de me regarder. C'est dire à quel point je suis horrible. Comment espère-t-il que nous nous en sortirons dehors ?

Mon ré-apprentissage de la vie consiste à reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur. Je ne veux pas sortir maintenant. C'est le martin facteur qui m'apporte le journal. Je suis les nouvelles, d'autant plus qu'elles concernent mon île et le malheur qui s'y est abattu. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, n'y pourquoi on a été attaqués.

La fureur. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas ressentis. Et elle est sur le point de me submerger. La marine. LA MARINE ! Cette bande de salopard ! UN BLOCK BUSTER ! Ils ont condamné une île entière à cause d'un groupe de réfractaire ! Ils … ils … ils vont payer. Je vois rouge. Une infirmière s'approche de moi. Elle a l'air inquiète. Elle a lu le journal. Elle craint ma réaction. À raison. Je ne me contrôle plus. Ma main se saisi d'une bouteille à côté de moi et la fracasse sur la tête de celle qui quelques secondes auparavant tentait de me venir en aide. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je ne comprends plus rien. Des cris résonnent. Des appels à l'aide. Je n'entends plus rien. Des personnes apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Des tirs fusent vers moi. Je les esquive sans même m'en rendre compte. Les gardes se précipitent vers moi. Mon bras se lève. Il est taché de sang encore frais. Je ne vois plus rien.

Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je ne ressens rien. Je me sens vide. Encore plus qu'une bouteille de rhum qui passe sous le nez d'un pirate. Je commence à reprendre conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. La première chose que je vois, c'est le sang. Il est omniprésent. Il recouvre absolument tout ce qui est recouvrable. Sol, murs et même plafond. Qui avaient dû autrefois être blanc. L'hôpital ? Je suis toujours à l'hôpital ? Que s'est-il passé ? Des cadavres. Il y a des cadavres. Hommes, femmes et même des enfants et des vieillards. Patients, médecins, visiteurs. Morts. Tous sans exception ni distinction. Certains égorgés, d'autres éviscérés. Il y a également quelques têtes qui roulent par-ci, par-là. Je lève mes mains à mon visage. Elles sont recouvertes de sang dégoulinant le long de mes bras et gouttant sur mes vêtements, eux-mêmes reteint en rouge. L'une de mes mains tiens une bouteille brisée et l'autre un scalpel trouvé je ne sais où. Non … ce carnage … ne me dites-pas que … ce … c'est … c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Et … et ...et personne ne m'a arrêté ? Mes émotions se bousculent. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Une partie de moi est écœurée de ce spectacle, mais l'autre … l'autre … elle, le savoure. Elle regarde et se délecte de tout ça. Elle veut plus. Beaucoup plus. Je … j'ai envie de la laisser prendre le dessus. Je … je …

Et bien, et bien.

Je sursaute violemment. Un survivant? Serais-ce possible ? Je n'ose le regarder, si ce n'est qu'un visiteurs, je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde.

Retourne-toi, je veux voir celui qui a provoqué tout cela.

Non, je ne veux pas que tu me regardes, je vais te dégoûter. À moins que … il n'a pas l'air affecté par ce qui nous entour...

Alors ?

… serait-ce un marine ? Oui, c'est probable. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me retourne brusquement vers l'intrus. Je vois rouge. Je me jette sur lui et nous tombons tous les deux au sol. Je m'apprêtais à lui planter mon scalpel dans l'orbite afin d'en retirer l'œil et avoir un accès facile au cerveau, mais me stop brusquement lorsque je me rends compte que ce type est loin d'être un marine. Il n'en a pas du tout l'allure. Enfin, il n'en a pas l'uniforme.

Tu sais on le sent à plusieurs kilomètres.

De quoi il parle ? Il n'a même pas l'air paniqué alors que j'ai un objet relativement pointu juste au-dessus de son œil. Il jette un coup d'œil aux alentours. Oh, il doit parler du sang. C'est vrai que l'odeur est assez forte. Ah, à moi elle me plaît. Et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger lui non plus.

Pousse-toi, je ne peux pas me lever.

Non. Pas envie. Il risque de vouloir me tuer. Il a des yeux de psychopathe. L'impression est renforcée par son aspect. Des cheveux rouges sang coiffés en l'air, des lunettes de soudure, si je ne m'abuse, posées sur le haut de son crâne, des lèvres et des ongles d'un rouge plus sombre que ses cheveux, un manteau de fourrure et un pantalon tacheté. De mon point de vue, il m'a l'air plutôt louche.

Pourquoi tu les as tués ?

Je sais pas. Et ça me fait peur. Je n'ai même pas le souvenir de l'avoir fait. C'est mon inconscient qui l'a fait. Je regarde les cadavres autour de nous. Certains sont défigurés. Aussi laid que moi. Je crois … je crois que … que je voulais qu'ils me ressemblent. Qu'ils ressentent, ne serait-ce qu'un infime instant la douleur qui est désormais mienne et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. La normalité n'est plus moi. Alors, je la réinvente.

Tu ne parles pas ?

Tiens... c'est vrai ça. Je n'ai toujours pas dit un mot. Pas depuis que … depuis que j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je me souviens avoir hurlé, mais après ça, plus un mot. J'ouvre la bouche dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je grimace. Je réessaie et cette fois, un grognement rauque jaillit du fond de ma gorge. C'est douloureux. J'ai dû beaucoup crier durant ma crise.

Si tu n'as pas de voix, j'en déduis que tu n'as pas de nom. Il va falloir t'en trouver un.

Que me veut-il ? Il me fait peur. Je me recule brusquement et il en profite pour se lever, mais il ne tente pas de m'approcher. Il se méfie. Si l'infirmière avait eu son intelligence, elle serait encore en vie. Je me gratte la joue. Les anfractuosités me gênent. Je grogne. Des morceaux de métal vole vers l'intrus. Que se passe-t-il ? Le psychopathe m'en tend un en particulier.

Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un moyen de le faire tenir sur ton visage de façon à ce que tu puisses voir où tu vas, voir les autres et que personne ne puisse te voir toi.

Un masque ? Ce type m'offre une cachette ? Pourquoi ? Que me veut-il ? Il continue de me tendre le bout de ferraille et je finis par m'en saisir. Je l'observe. Deux fentes semble être l'emplacement des yeux et deux m'ont l'air d'être destinés à la mise en place d'une cordelette pour le maintenir en place. Sans hésiter, je m'approche du cadavre d'un infirmier et à l'aide du scalpel toujours en ma possession, déchire plus que je ne découpe, un morceau de tissus dans la blouse auparavant si blanche. Je l'attache rapidement au morceau de métal puis fixe le tout sur mon visage. Je vais voir le résultat dans un miroir proximité après en avoir essuyé les traces de sang présentes à sa surface. On ne voit plus rien. C'est parfait. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Mes cheveux ont commencés à repousser et camoufle une partie des cicatrices que j'ai derrière la tête. Je vais les laisser pousser. Bientôt, j'aurais une véritable crinière doré qui cascadera dans mon dos. Le psychopathe pose une main sur mon épaule et je sursaute violemment.

Viens avec moi.

Où ?

Ma propre voix me semble être celle d'un étranger. Je n'y suis plus habitué. Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à moi ?

Je suis pirate. Capitaine de mon propre navire. Eustass « cap'tain » Kidd. Tu as les capacités nécessaires pour être admis à mon bord. À savoir la bestialité et la haine des marines.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Ce type, ce... ce capitaine m'offre une échappatoire. Non. Plus que ça. C'est une nouvelle vie qu'il m'offre. Un départ à zéro. Je … oui. Je veux qu'il m'emmène. Je veux vivre. Aller ailleurs. Aller loin. Peu m'importe où. Tant que c'est loin.

Alors ?

… Oui.

Il me sourit. Un sourire qui me donne des frissons. Des frissons d'envie. Le combat, le sang, la mort. Tout cela m'est promis, dans un simple rictus glauque. Il me fait signe de le suivre et m'emmène à l'extérieur. C'est totalement désert. Ensemble on va vers le nord, à la limite de l'îlot. Un navire est ancré dans une petite baie à l'abri du vent.

Voici ton nouveau chez toi.

Je l'aime déjà. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines. Je veux partir. Loin. Vite. Je veux me battre. Contre la marine si possible. M'offrira-tu tout cela … Capitaine ? Il me traîne jusque sur le pont. Il y a d'autre personne, mais je ne les vois pas. Elles se tiennent à l'écart. L'ancre est levée et le bateau glisse vers le grand large. L'agitation se fait sur le navire. Chacun vaque à son poste. Le capitaine se tourne vers moi avant de me faire un grand sourire malsain.

Désormais tu es sous mes ordres, au même titre que tous ceux qui sont présents sur le navire. Tous répondent à un nom qui leur est propre. Tu iras à leur rencontre plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu vas apprendre à te connaître toi-même … Killer.

Killer ? C'est mon nom ? Killer ? Killer … Killer. Oui. J'aime bien. C'est moi. C'est mon nom. Le monde apprendra à le craindre. C'est moi. Killer. Aujourd'hui, je renais.

* * *

 ** _N'hésitez-pas à me laisser vos avis ;)_**

 ** _Au revoir les aventuriers !_**


End file.
